


Alien

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [11]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College AU, F/M, alien reader, fictional beings, human yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Yoongi hates that Hoseok always drags him into the craziest stuff just because of his inhuman super strength, especially when it involves being in places where no one is exactly like him.





	Alien

“She is a transformer,” Hoseok muttered as his eyes travel over to you before meeting the bewildered look of shock on Yoongi's face.

“But how? Secret Powers?” Yoongi sputters as he stares wide-eyed as you change your hair color from pink to a sleek black. 

“She is a hmm intergalactic being,” Hoseok pauses “They don’t like the name you humans call them.”

“Alien she is an Alien,” Yoongi mumbles as he takes a sip of his drink, the burn easing the news as he watches you look over and give him a dirty look. 

Hoseok was kind enough to invite Yoongi to a party, but it wasn’t your normal college frat party, no this was an underground party for as Yoongi would like to call them “Fictional beings.” To which earned a dirty look followed by a punch from Hoseok that hurt worse than expected due to his super strength, a family trait that his father was well known for helping civilians. 

“Good job smart ass,” Hoseok sighs as watches your eyes trail back to the two of them, standing watching you with no shame.

“What you like her or something?” Yoongi asks as he glances at Hoseok who scoffs and plays it off. Proving Yoongi’s statement to be true. 

The two men were so caught in conversation they didn’t notice you transition yourself, your hair becoming a short blonde as you walked over, your purple eyes glaring back and forth at the two of them before landing on Yoongi.

“Hoseok, you know better than to bring a human to the party but here you are, human and all.” you hear Yoongi scoff as he sips his drink earning a small smirk from you. 

“Sh, you will blow his cover, I thought the bright mint hair blended him in nicely,” Hoseok shrugged as the two of you looked at Yoongi who simply shrugged.

“I thought it looked cool,” Yoongi mumbled.

You cringed, it was far from cool and all three of you knew it.

Rolling his eyes he signed “Sister is studying beauty and got her hands on my hair, I'm not happy about it.”

Hoseok snickered, covering his face to try to quiet his giggling fit. 

“Humans are weird,” You mumble as you shrug “You better leave before you get caught,” you take a sip of your drink.

Hoseok signed, knowing she was right as he reluctantly grabbed Yoongi, dragging him towards the exit. A small smirk fell on your lips as you watched them leave, Yoongi staring daggers at your back the whole way out.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Yoongi had pretty much forgotten you existed when a new girl walked into one of his college classes, the girl had brown hair and an awkward personality, when her purple eyes landed on his eyes went wide before falling onto the open book in front of him.

Lovely, you were in his class. 

As luck would have it the only open spot was next to him as well and he internally cursed himself for being in the back row of class today as you sat down next to him. 

“You dyed your hair,” she said after a moment of silence between the two of them.  
“And you changed yours, but that's not a big deal is it?” Yoongi mumbled as he glanced over at you watching your eyes darken at his words.

“I have you know I can change more than my hair,” you mumble and he rolls his eyes looking up at the professor as he wrote down notes on the whiteboard.

“Exactly why do I care?” Yoongi said as he wrote down the notes, refusing to look over at you. 

“Please, you care, because if you didn’t you wouldn’t have taken notice of me as soon as I walked in,” you paused and tapped your chin before continuing. “How did you know it was me?”

Yoongi sighed and set down his pencil because truth be told, you intrigued him. Your personality went from soft to hard, the past few weeks he found himself thinking of you often and he couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was your eyes, sure your eyes the way they went from a lilac purple when you were happy to the dark royal purple they were now. It was beautiful. So he went with that simple answer. “Your eyes.”

Smiling, you leaned back in your chair and looked at the professor for a moment before speaking. “You interest me, Human.”

“Yoongi. My name is Yoongi.” He mumbles dryly before biting his lip for a moment in an attempt to keep his next words from falling from his lips but failing. “But, you interest me too, Alien.”


End file.
